


when the fire takes over

by romnovs (tashatops)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashatops/pseuds/romnovs
Summary: When Talon attacks an Overwatch base, Fareeha worries Angela hasn't made it out alive.





	when the fire takes over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [refuted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/refuted/gifts).



> So this is my fill for the 2017 femslashex, hope you enjoy!

The attack was over in seconds.

Fareeha looked around. The ringing in her ears still hadn't stopped. She ran her fingers over her eyebrow and gasped when she realized they were wet. 

Blood.

Was she bleeding?

She felt around her skull, looking for any gashes or wounds, but she found none. Not her blood, then. Someone else's.

There was a bitter, metallic taste in her mouth, but at least she could hear better now. She moved out.

She felt a heavy weight on her back, and that was the only warning she had that she was being attacked before she stumbled to the ground. Her legs trembled as she stood back up. She faced her attacker and dropped to a battle stance, noticing she didn't have a weapon. She'd have to improvise.

A few punches were thrown her way--barely dodged-- before Fareeha landed her first hit. She briefly wondered why the Talon agent didn't have a gun but figured that was a problem for another time.

She sidestepped, landing quick jabs at the agent's back and elbowing him on the back of his head, effectively knocking him out. She needed to get her Raptora suit. She encountered little resistance as she hurried to the armory, which was probably for the best. She'd just climbed the stairs to the first floor when she heard a groan.

There was someone lying on the floor, wearing a green hoodie and black earphones around their neck. Lúcio?

Fareeha rushed to his side, quickly checking his pulse and feeling for any injuries. When she'd made sure there was no possibility of him having a concussion, she shook him, her words hurried and quiet.

Lúcio stirred and opened his eyes, mumbling something incoherent before he fixed his gaze on Fareeha. She helped him up, wondering if she should be concerned about his mumbling. She wished Angela was there, if only to make sure he'd be okay.

Wait.  _ Angela _ .

Panic flooded Fareeha's senses. Angela has been in the medbay when the first wave of Talon agents hit, so it would've taken more time for them to get to her. She should be safe.  _ She should be safe _ . But no matter how many times she repeated it in her head, she needed to see for herself. She needed to make sure Angela was fine.

Fareeha helped Lúcio walk to the armory. He was limping slightly, but he assured her he was not badly injured; It was probably just a sprained ankle. Lúcio went for his weapon while she donned her suit as fast as she could.

After they were done, they rushed to the medbay. Of course, with Lúcio's ankle in the state it was, they didn't get there very fast. There was no sign of Angela anywhere, and Fareeha couldn't help but worry. Glancing at Lúcio, she could tell he was having similar thoughts.

They ran into Torbjörn in their search, "You need to head outside, there are still a few jets left," He told them. "Morrison is evacuating the base. There's no saving it now."

That day, Watchpoint: Gibraltar fell to Talon.

 

-

 

They made it to their base on Nepal at exactly four in the morning. Fareeha was exhausted. Despite that, she scouted the base for Angela.

She finally found her in the common room with a tired smile on her face, a cup of coffee in her hands, and a first aid kit on the table. She was talking with Lena, a bandage wrapped around the smaller woman's bicep. As soon as Angela saw her, though, she let out a gasp.

"You're alive." She whispered.

"I am." Fareeha replied simply.

Neither could say who crossed the room faster, but suddenly all Fareeha knew was Angela's lips on hers, and the smell of blood and metal and dirt. Fareeha's hands roamed Angela's body, feeling all the places where she was warm and  _ alive _ .

Fareeha leaned back and blinked a few times. At some point, Lena must've excused herself, not that either of them had noticed. Angela was propped up on the table and her hands were buried in Fareeha's hair.

"There's blood on your forehead." Angela noted, a frown marring her face.

"Not mine." Fareeha quickly assured her, "I wasn't injured"

Angela didn't see very convinced, however. That, or she just really wanted an excuse to trace her hands all over Fareeha's body.

Fareeha's breath hitched when Angela trailed her fingers up her ribcage, nails scraping her skin lightly. "No broken ribs," Angela murmured against the crook of her neck.

Soon, Fareeha found herself pushed against the counter, slender fingers cupping her breasts and lips mouthing at her neck. She tilted her head back to give Angela a better angle, her hands finding Angela's hips and sliding down to cup her ass. The moan she drew out of Angela was definitely satisfying.

"Pulse seems fine, if a little rapid," Angela smirked, "I'll have to keep an eye on that."

Fareeha tried to think of a reply, but all thought fled her mind when Angela's hands drifted all the way down to undo her belt. Her lover gave her one last, slow kiss before she went down on her knees.

Bracing one had on the counter and burying the other in Angela's hair, Fareeha had to lean back and close her eyes at the first flick of Angela's tongue. She knew anyone could walk in any second, but that only added to the thrill of it all.

She looked down, letting out a small moan when she found blue eyes staring back at her. She gripped Angela's hair tighter, drawing out a hiss from the other woman before she doubled her efforts. If Angela kept going like this, Fareeha wasn't going to last much longer.

She felt a frustrated groan against her thigh before Angela pulled away. She was about to protest when the other woman freed her ankle from her pants and hooked Fareeha's thigh onto her shoulder.

Apparently more satisfied with the new angle , Angela leaned back in, pressing her tongue flatly against Fareeha's clit. She couldn't hold back a moan when two fingers entered her and Angela sucked her clit into her mouth.

With her hand still in Angela's hair and her lip caught between her teeth, Fareeha came.

She barely registered her lover getting up and wiping her mouth, before Angela's mouth was only inches away from hers, "Are you sure you're okay, schäri?" She smiled innocently, "You seem rather... agitated."

Instead of responding, Fareeha slammed her into the wall.

  
  



End file.
